The objective of this proposal is to request assistance in the formation and equipping of a modern vivarium facility of approximately 2,800 square feet to support new and ongoing research programs at the Medical Biology Institute. It is necessary and cost effective to expand our current in-house animal boarding and breeding capabilities as opposed to locating an extramural housing facility. This new facility will accommodate the animal care needs of our new investigators, their staffs and the increasing needs of the Institute's current scientific staff. The facility will also be utilized for the breeding of genetically unique mice, i.e., SCID. Ongoing support for the facility will be derived from funded direct research costs of approximately $1,500,000 from intramural and extramural sources.